Episode 6865 (8th May 2014)
"Donna tries to sell the stolen jewellery to an old contact; and Alicia, David and Leyla find Jacob at the riverbank, where he throws the money into the water." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Alicia, David and Leyla realise that Jacob is behind the disappearing money. Marlon is pleased to hear that Donna is moving into Smithy Cottage. Ali is relieved when Ruby makes the decision not to go through the stress of IUI again. Alicia, David and Leyla track him down to the riverbank. Jacob declares that he is sick of all their arguing and throws the notes into the water. He watches in disgust as Leyla desperately tries to save the cash, yelling to David to grab what he can. While they splash around in the water, Alicia notices how disappointed Jacob is with them. DC Flanagan informs Debbie that Pete has a previous charge for assault. Edna is pleased to hear that Ruby and Ali have changed their mind as to how to spend the money. Laurel is annoyed that Marlon had not discussed plans for setting up a trust fund for April with her first. Donna tries to flog the stolen jewellery to an old contact, Greg, but he refuses and rants at her. Harriet clocks Donna with Greg and tells Marlon that Donna should chose her friends more carefully. Marlon heads over to interrupt them, but a stressed Donna tells him to stay out of her business. Alicia eventually comes to a realisation and later tells Leyla that the money is all hers. James assures Chas they will stay together when he moves farms to Bridlington. Marlon is preoccupied with Donna while Laurel is still annoyed with him over the children's finances. In an effort to patch things up, Leyla pays Jacob back for the money she borrowed from him for the rent at Tug Ghyll, plus interest. She also pays David the money for the wedding dress from two years previously and the cost of the bills she left him with. She finishes by giving Alicia money for the car which was stolen, as well as a little extra for a rainy day. Debbie visits Pete and tells him they're over. A furtive Donna searches out a place to hide the stolen goods, but panics when Greg returns and finds her home alone. Unnerved at him knowing where she lives, she throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Greg - James Foster Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - ''Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen, Exterior *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, Hallway *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen, Hallway, Front garden *Café Main Street - Public café *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Stairs *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Riverbank by Home Farm Memorable dialogue Jacob Gallagher: (watching Leyla Harding and David Metcalfe frantically trying to salvage the money from the river) "Do you know how pathetic you look?" Alicia Metcalfe: (yelling from the sidelines) "Stuff it down your bra Leyla, it wouldn't be the first time!" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes